Alguien que solía conocer
by 88Catrina88
Summary: Cuando una relación se acaba y se empiezan a tratarse como extraños en vez de amigos, es cuando no hay nada más que hacer y deben separar sus caminos para siempre, ¿O no? Bueno eso lo saben muy bien Ichigo y Orihime. *Song-Fic*


Aclaración: Bleach no es mío, es de Tite Kubo-sensei.

Canción: Somebody that I used to Know de Gotye. Pareja: Ichihime (Aunque muy frustrado xD)

_OOOoooOOO_: Canta Ichigo. _OOOoooOOO_: Canta Orihime.

.

"Alguien que solía conocer"

.

.

Ichigo caminaba por las transitadas calles de Karakura en busca de un nuevo celular, cuando de repente pudo ver un antiguo parque de atracciones y eso como consecuencia trajo a él millones de recuerdos de su ex novia.

_De vez en cuando pienso cuando estábamos juntos__  
><em>_Como cuando dijiste que te sentías tan feliz que podrías morir__  
><em>_Me decía a mí mismo que tú eras la correcta para mí__  
><em>_Pero me sentí solo en tu compañía__  
><em>_Pero eso fue amor y esto es dolor que aún recuerdo._

El peli naranjo podía recordar a su primer "amor" de una forma un tanto especial, ya que, dentro de esa relación nunca se sintió tan cómodo y seguramente él y ella habían sufrido bastante gracias a sus diferencias… Claro, ella era tierna, compresible, amable y tenía una cara angelical. Él era gruñón, antipático, enojón y con una cara de delincuente.

Definitivamente Ichigo necesitaba a una chica que lo sepa domar.

_Te puedes volver adicto a cierto tipo de tristeza__  
><em>_Como resignación al final, siempre el fin__  
><em>_Así que, cuando nos dimos cuenta que esto no tenía sentido__  
><em>_Bueno, tú dijiste que podíamos ser amigos__  
><em>_Pero debo de admitir que estaba alegre que esto acabara._

Ichigo no le podía ver futuro a su relación con Orihime. Ellos eran perfectamente imperfectos y era imposible que llegaran más allá de un simple noviazgo, sinceramente para el peli naranja fue un alivio terminar con Orihime.

_Pero no hacía falta que te alejaras de mi__  
><em>_Hacer como si nunca hubiera sucedido y que nunca fuimos nada__  
><em>_Y ni siquiera necesito tu amor__  
><em>_Pero me tratas como un extraño y eso se siente tan duro__  
><em>_No, no tienes que caer tan bajo__  
><em>_Haz que tus amigos recojan tus documentos y cambiar de número__  
><em>_Supongo que no lo necesito, aunque__  
><em>_Ahora solo eres alguien a quien solía conocer__._

Al terminar la relación, Inoue le había propuesto que siguieran siendo amigos y Ichigo aceptó gustoso… Pero al pasar los días se enteró que su "amiga" había cambiado su número celular y no mostraba interés en seguir en contacto con el oji miel.

Ichigo por su parte siguió con su vida, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse pasado a llevar por Orihime… Era como si ella solamente fuera alguien que solía conocer.

_Ahora solo eres alguien a quien solía conocer__  
><em>_Ahora solo eres alguien a quien solía conocer._

Cerca de la ubicación de nuestro protagonista, se encontraba una chica peli castaña caminando alegremente por la calle comiendo helado, ella era una chica hermosa. De pronto, la fémina se tropezó con un peli naranja bastante peculiar, al levantar la vista se encontró con unos ojos mieles que la miraban fijamente… Entonces ella recordó.

_**De vez en cuando pienso todas las veces que me destrozaste**__**  
><strong>__**Pero siempre me hiciste creer que era tu culpa, de algo que yo había hecho**__**  
><strong>__**Pero no quiero vivir de esa manera repitiendo entre cada palabra que dices**__**  
><strong>__**Dijiste que podría dejarlo ir**__**  
><strong>__**Y que nunca te sorprendería enamorarte de alguien que solías conocer. **_

Si, Kurosaki Ichigo la había hecho sufrir muchas veces, con su actitud tan testaruda ella no podía hacer nada… Al final ellos no eran el uno para el otro.

_Pero tenías que alejarte de mí __  
><em>_Hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido y que nunca fuimos nada__  
><em>_Y no necesito tu amor__  
><em>_Pero me tratas como un extraño y eso se siente tan duro._

Cuando las miradas de los dos se encontraron, Orihime se sintió terriblemente avergonzada de haberle hecho la ley del hielo a su ex novio, sin embargo, no se sentía tan arrepentida puesto que, gracias a su actitud evito sentir más dolor… Definitivamente ella no soportaría ver que ichigo la viera como una simple amiga.

Mientras tanto el peli naranja, observaba a Inoue con enojo, pues, lo que ella había hecho era simplemente idiota (Más de lo que él podía soportar)

_No, no tienes que caer tan bajo__  
><em>_Haz que tus amigos recojan tus documentos y cambia de número__  
><em>_Supongo que no lo necesito, eso pienso__  
><em>_Ahora solo eres alguien a quien solía conocer_

- Lo siento – Susurro Orihime rompiendo el silencio

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto secamente Ichigo, sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería su ex novia.

- Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero Kurosaki-kun – Contesto la castaña – disculpa por haberte tratado como un extraño… Pero- Ichigo la interrumpió

- Pero era lo mejor para nosotros – Completo el oji miel – Lo sé Inoue, pero me lo podrías haberlo dicho por lo menos.

- Por eso digo lo siento…

Ichigo lo pensó un poco, pero finalmente acepto.

- Te perdono Inoue – respondió amablemente el peli naranja – Pero creo que lo mejor sería dejar las cosas como están ¿No crees?

- Tienes razón Kurosaki-kun – contesto la oji gris – Espero que seas feliz. – sonrió.

- Igualmente Inoue – Ichigo le sonrió de vuela

Y así, Kurosaki ichigo y Inoue Orihime fueron por distintas direcciones, tomando distintos caminos y separando sus destinos para siempre.

_Alguien, quien solía conocer__  
><em>_Alguien, ahora solo eres alguien a quien solía conocer__  
><em>_Alguien, quien solía conocer__  
><em>_Alguien, ahora solo eres alguien a quien solía conocer__  
><em>_Yo solía conocer__  
><em>_Que solía conocer__  
><em>_Yo solía conocer__  
><em>_alguien/__**alguien.**_

Al final, ahora ellos solo son personas que se solían conocer.

.

.

*~FIN~*

.

.

Dejen sus reviews y díganme si les gusto o no, así poder seguir haciendo otros de distintas parejas :)


End file.
